Call of duty Modern Warfare 4
Call of duty Modern Warfare 4 is a first person shooter made by Infinaty Ward. It is the 10th game in the Call of duty series it was realeased on November 18th 2013 Plot summary Modern Warfare 4 takes place before and after the events of Dust to Dust. The story begins with Derek Frost Westbrook. He is in the United States sercret service headquarters. After the attack on the presidential bunker during the battle of Washington D.C the main presidential security detail suffered large casuilties. With that the sercret service is recruiting new elite soliders to fill missing spots. With the president witnessing Frosts excelent protection skills during Iron Lady. He personaly recommended him to the service, explaining his abecence in Down the Rabbit Hole. Now he is takeing a special training cource to become apart of the sercret service. Marks is guiding him through the course. After completion Marks will inform Frost that he is ging to be apart of the U.S sercurity detail at the peace negotiation at the White House. Frost will arrive to the white house and will join his sercurity team. Marks will tell him to go with Brody and sweep west wing. Brody will complain about how this is the 4th time there sweeping the west wing. The sweep will serve as a condenced free roam section with many non essential interactions. Though there are some clues along the way that can be found or missed. After your sweep you will report your findings to Marks. He will then tell you that the negotiations have began. You will assume a postion in the negotiations room. As the negotiations take place you will notice a strange green mist flunding from the vents. Quickly everyone will and they will end the peace talks and began evacuating the building. Frost will join Marks,Brody, and many other service members in escorting the president out of the building. They will soon find it to be a challenge as the lethal gas begans flunds the halls. Then a group of fiqures in gas masks will begin attacking the team. Frost will then have to protect the President from what seems to be Russian terroists. Frost and the team will eventually make it out of the building and meet up with a Russian squad who 'seem' to be frenidly they will tell them that there is terroists in the streets and they must seek refuge and wait for renforcments. The Russian Captain will tell them to follow them to safety. He will lead them to an allyway were they fire on the team killing them "all". After the death of President Martin his Vice President Decan will take over. Now this latest terroist attack was very well orchastrated so General Haze who was put in charge of finding Makarov. Suspects that Makarov still has inside men despite them supposedly being rounded up by President Vorchevsky. So to find out he needs a elite investagation unit. Captain Alec Boulder tells him of a Task force 141 splinter group known as the Blood Hounds who specialized in rooting out culprits of terroist attacks. Unfortunenalty most of the squads that made up this group were killed by the Shadow Company. There is though one squad that was chased into Afgani moutains and have been hideing in a tribal village. Haze wanting to find them locates the unit that was tasked with elimating them. The unit ending up being Hunter 2-1 after they had fought in D.C they were recruited for the op because of there excellent retakeing of the White House and thay had previously operated in this area of Afganistan before so they knew the geography. Now in present day Hunter 2-1 were sent to same area to help Captain Boulder's unit find the tribal village. While it may seem simple there is one problem. These moutains are known to hide Taliban, Al Queda, and Opfor remant soilders so they get to the moutain and began the journey up. But it's not long till they are attacked Boulder, Foley, Dunn, Ramirez and many others fight their way up but it seems to be to munch. They get pinned down and it seems all hope is lost when a group of villagers comes and saves them and the man leading the group is Captain Maverick the leader of the unit they are looking for. After he saves them he brings them to the village they are staying at. Boulder asks him if he and the rest of Specter 1-1 can help them. Maverick says he will help them on the condition that they get rid of the terrorist cell that is terrrozing the village. Boulder accepts, Haze informs him that if they are going to get rid of them they must take out their leader Salem. The reason for that is because he is a good freind with the leader of the terroist group he is alined with. If it weren't for him the cell would have be elimated years ago. So begins Peace Offering, you must attack the cell headquarters and kill Salem. If you are succsesful in doing this then you have recruited Specter 1-1. If you fail they will refuse to join you so then you must do the mission Snach and Grab. After kidnapping them they will refuse except for Zombie who will feel that he must do everything that he can to stop Makarov. What ever happens you will be told by Haze that Makarov has been killed but that it doesn't mean it's over with Makarovs inside men still not known. He will though tell you that the Dubai police have been disclosing evdence because they are being payed by Hotel Oasis managers to keep evidence that proves they knew Makarov was staying at their hotel with a small army to boot. But that won't stop them, Boulder and his team formilate a plan to get the evidence. Boulder will get arrested by driving recklessly so he is brought to the police station. He will then either start a fight with the criminals in the jail cell with him or fake a sevear sickness to get the cops to open the jail cell door. now once you get out and get your consficated items back you will be told to get to the evidence roo. Theres a catch though you can not kill the officer because you do not have a gun and your not a cop killer so you must sneak by them. Witch can be easy if you faked a sickness to get out of the cell because then you will have the other cellmates running a muck which will provide a distraction. Eiether way once you get the evidence you must escape by getting to the evac chopper which you will do by car. It is possible to not escape and get captured by the police. If you do you will be sent to an Saudi Arabian prison were you will meet and escape with John Price. If you don't get captured then you will be told that Specter 1-1 found that the Russian uniforms used in the assault on the White House were uniforms of Russian P.O.Ws if you have all of Specter 1-1 if not then Zombie will find nothing out of the usual. Though bottomline is there was not munch substanial evidence so Haze will have you Break Price out of Prision in hopes that knows something. Either way he knows nothing. It seems that all hope is lost untill news of the 2nd presidential sercurity team survivor has woken up from the medicaly induced coma. That person was Derek Westbrook apparently him and Marks survived while Marks fortunauntly suffered miner wounds Frost did not but he has recovered. Haze brings him in and he tells him the name of the leader of the Russian team that attacked them was Captain Olov. Now Moscow released a list of the soliders who were present at the White House and a Captain Olov is present on the list. Russia has said all these soliders were sent to their bases and could not leave. The problem is they don't know what base Captain Olov is present at. Now in the report he was supposedly being held prisoner by the U.S untill he escaped. Haze will find a list of escaped Russian P.O.Ws. On the list Olov is no where to be found. After serching through a list of all Russian P.O.Ws you'll find that a Captain Olov is in U.S custody. Haze will have him brought in for interragation. This will be the first interragater mission. In these missions you take control of C.I.A agent Tom Sullivan and interragate the prisoners. Your results will matter on how well you do. In this case you must get Olov to tell you where he was stationed. You can get 2 results the right one is a Ural moutain complex, the wrong one is Olov will lie to you telling you that he is stationed in fort Koslov. If he tells you Fort Koslov then you'll do the mission Behind Enemy Lines, whitch at the end you'll find out that he was moved to Ural moutain complex. After either the P.O.W or Behind Enemy Lines you'll do the mission Snow Day. At the end of Snow Day you capture the Olov imposter who ends up being a Russian Merc named Lev.Now if you had to breah yourself out of prision, kidnapp Specter 1-1 and go to Fort Koslov first, then President Decan tell you that you ran out time and that he is calling off the cease fire. This will start a new sub plot that will follow Hunter 2-1 as they invade Russia. Anyways after another interragation mission Lev will tell through either torture or words that he works for General Agraf Keddon leader of the Army of General Agraf Kennon or Armagenddon a millatary contracter that is wanted by the U.N. He will also tell you he is hiding in Thailand. So starts Keddon, in the mission you'll have to inflitrate his compound in the Thail jungles. After capturing him you will have to interragate him if you don't torture him he will tell you that the employer who payed and supplied his men for the job was an Arab man named Sodom if you do torture him he will tell you all that and the hotel he was staying at. Thus begins Flight to Catch where you must locate Sodoms hotel room and catch him at the airport. After doing so you will interragate him. Torture will not work but mind games will. If you threten his family or get him to revel his terroist cell. You will find out that he is under the command of Ahmad Hassan...to be continued Missions Presidential Bulletshield:'complete the sercret service traing course- Derek Frost Westbrook 'Shotgun Diplomacy:'get the president to safty-Derek Frost Westbrook 'Rocky Road:'locate the village that Specter 1-1 is hideing out in- Alec Boulder 'Peace Offering:'attack the terroist hideout-Alec Boulder 'Sleeper Cell:infilitrate the Dubai police headquarters and recover the crime scene evidence-Alec Boulder Snow Day:kidnapp the Captain Olov imposter at the Ural moutain facility-Alec Boulder Keddon:capture General Agraf Keddon-Alec Boulder Flight to Catch:'capture Kennon's employer at the Bangkok airport-Alec Boulder Player Determined Missions Missions in which are only playable if the player makes certain choices or fails certain tasks 'Snach and Grab : 'kidnapp Specter 1-1- Alec Boulder 'Jail House Rock : 'break Price out of prision-Alec Boulder 'Freinds on the Outside : break out of prision-Alec Boulder Behind Enemy Lines :'find the Captain Olov imposter in the Moscow millitary base-Alec Boulder 'New Orders: attack the russian european strongholds- James Ramirez Motherland : invade Russia-James Ramirez Heart: 'Attack Moscow- James Ramirez 'Burn it to the Ground: Attack the Kremlin-James Ramirez Interragater Missions the P.O.W: Interragate Olov-Tom Sullivan the Merc: interragate Lev-Tom Sullivan the General : interragate Keddon-Tom Sullivan the Employer: interragate Sadom-Tom Sullivan